To late
by Keyla Rose
Summary: Ella sabía que no era lo mejor, pero con su sonrisa la derritió.- Serie de drabbles-
1. Muy tarde

Los personajes son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

 **Advertencia:** Lime, lemon, ooc y de más cosas.

 _ **Esto no contiene Nalu, si no eres de mente abierta que disfruta de ver a la rubia con otro que no sea Natsu, es mejor que te abstengas de leer lo siguiente.**_

Para las amantes de Crack, bienvenidas a mi primera historia.

* * *

 **To Late…**

 **¨ Ella sabía que no era bueno, que no debía… pero su sonrisa la derritió¨**

* * *

 **.-.-O-.-.**

Para ella todos los chicos eran completamente iguales, solo la buscaban por sus atributos, no pensaban si quiera en conocerla. Contaba con 17 años y ya tenía una gran cantidad de malas experiencias acumuladas con respecto a los jóvenes, que simple y sencillamente perdió todo el interés en ellos.

Sabía de sobra que no podía, que no debía y que no se permitiría enamorarse de nadie, hasta que llegara a una edad más madura y así poder hacerles frente a todos los que quisieran aprovecharse de ella.

Pero Lucy era tan ingenua, tan fantasiosa y romántica que no le costó en enamorarse de aquel joven mayor que ella.

Ella lo supo. Que él nunca sería para ella, pero con la primer sonrisa que este le dedicó cayó rendida.

Siempre supo que era un error, que no debía fijarse en él pero… era tan _maduro_ , todas sus decisiones estaban bien formuladas y para él todo era tan fácil.

Lucy se enamoró perdidamente de él, su aroma, su voz, cómo le tomaba la mano y todas las atenciones que tuvo con ella…

Muy en el fondo supo que estaba mal, que en algún momento él despertaría de ese juego y la dejaría por ahí.

Pero era muy tarde…


	2. Con la soga al cuello

Los personajes son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

 **Advertencia:** Lime, lemon, ooc y de más cosas.

 _ **Esto no contiene Nalu, si no eres de mente abierta que disfruta de ver a la rubia con otro que no sea Natsu, es mejor que te abstengas de leer lo siguiente.**_

Para las amantes de Crack, bienvenidas a mi primera historia.

 **To Late…**

 _ **¨Y firmó su sentencia de muerte…¨**_

Pero ya era muy tarde, era tarde para hacerle caso a su razón y a su cordura. Era tarde para dejar eso, y ahora estaba prácticamente con la soga al cuello.

Cuando les habló a sus amigas de él, ellas la miraron desaprobatoriamente, intentaron hacerla entrar en razón, pero no pudieron. Estaba demasiado hundida como para lograr sacarla.

Lucy pasó sus días con él, cada que salía de la preparatoria corría extasiada a la universidad a la cual él asistía, o en algunas ocasiones él ya estaba afuera de la preparatoria recargado en su lujoso coche. Para todas las chicas él era como un modelo apuesto y la envidia en contra de Lucy aumentaba cada que él tomaba su mochila, besaba sus labios y le abría la puerta.

Solían ir a pasear, al cine y a comer. Pero todas las tardes, al llegar al departamento de él, la besaba tan apasionadamente, como nadie nunca la había besado, la excitaba a tal grado que ella estaba dispuesta a todo, su mente se nublaba de libido y quería que hiciera con ella todo lo que quisiera.

Pero Laxus no quería eso, no quería que terminara tan pronto. Ya había estado con tantas chicas, que quería disfrutar al máximo a esa pequeña. Laxus sabía que Lucy era virgen y que todo lo que él hacía con su cuerpo era nuevo y la sensación era mucho más fuerte para sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Se propuso ser su maestro y enseñarle _todo_.


	3. Listo es poco

Los personajes son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

 **Advertencia:** Lime, lemon, ooc y de más cosas.

 _ **Esto no contiene Nalu, si no eres de mente abierta que disfruta de ver a la rubia con otro que no sea Natsu, es mejor que te abstengas de leer lo siguiente.**_

Para las amantes de Crack, bienvenidas a mi primera historia.

* * *

 **To Late…**

 _ **¨Él era muy listo, ella lo sabía y aun así cayó… ¨**_

* * *

Cuando la conoció, solo bastó con sonreírle para que ella corriera a sus brazos. Se hizo la difícil, pues como supuso, muchos habían querido llegar hasta donde él estaba ahora y mas lejos, como él lo haría.

Sabía del pensamiento de ella y como romperlo. Lo cierto era que esa chiquilla tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto y como bono tenía una cara bonita, era el tipo de chica que le gustaba presumir ante sus amigos, y lo mejor de todo, era virgen.

Cuando se los contó, ellos le vitorearon y muchos lo envidiaron. En ese tiempo ya era muy difícil encontrar de esas.

Laxus, planeó bien su estrategia y poco a poco la hizo ceder.

Primero, la beso dulce y suavemente, un beso simple de labios. Luego, la beso estilo francés, causando en ella una leve excitación. A ese beso, después, le sumó una caricia que poco a poco fue haciendo que su mano entrara por debajo de su blusa y acarició un poco su seno izquierdo, logrando que ella gimiera de placer. Y eso fue en el auto, ya quería ver que reacciones tendría en su departamento… en su sofá, en su mesa y en su _cama._


	4. Lucidez

Los personajes son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

 **Advertencia:** Lime, lemon, ooc y de más cosas.

 _ **Esto no contiene Nalu, si no eres de mente abierta que disfruta de ver a la rubia con otro que no sea Natsu, es mejor que te abstengas de leer lo siguiente.**_

Para las amantes de Crack, bienvenidas a mi primera historia.

* * *

 **To Late…**

 **¨Nada como una buena sesión de besos… ¨**

* * *

La primera vez que intentó profundizar todo, estaban viendo películas en su sofá.

Empezó con un beso suave y llegó hasta que sus manos acariciaran toda su espalda. Lucy se arqueó y le dio un acceso a Laxus para que se apoderara de su cuello, este aprovechó esa ventana y comenzó a besarlo, mientras que con su mano acariciaba la espalda de ella, y la otra, empezaba a jugar con el seno de Lucy. Por un momento, casi hecha a perder todo lo que había planeado, pues él se excitaba con cada gemido emitido por la rubia. En un momento de lucidez, dejó de besarla y le sonrió. Lucy, totalmente sonrojada, se acomodó la blusa y el cabello.

-Lo siento, Lu.- Dijo Laxus, fingiendo bien su papel de novio perfecto.- No quise incomodarte.

-Oh, bueno… no te preocupes, yo tampoco quise hacerlo.- Pero Laxus sabía que pronto tendría acceso completo a su cuerpo.

Después de esa vez, Lucy trataba de evitar ir al departamento del chico.

Pero ella sabía que en algún momento tendría que ir nuevamente y esta vez… no pondría objeción alguna.


End file.
